Ventilation apparatuses of this kind can be utilized for ventilation of seats of all kinds, and must be adapted to a respectively available installation space. With sports-car seats in particular, however, the respectively available installation space is highly limited so that, as a rule, only ventilation apparatuses having reduced dimensions can be utilized.
DE 10 2006-054 860 A1, HEINL et al., shows a subassembly for a seat having a core, in which subassembly the conduits are arranged on the first side of the seat and a fan is arranged on the second side of the seat, the conduits and the fan being flow-connected. Either the core is introduced into a correspondingly configured depression of the seat, or the core is constituted by the seat itself. In the core, openings are provided between the first side and the second side. Spacing elements are constituted by a pultruded spiral which is made of a material that is stiffer than the material of the core. The spacing elements are encased by a separate nonwoven-fabric layer. The separate nonwoven-fabric layer has openings so that air, to be drawn in or discharged, can flow between the inner side and outer side of the separate nonwoven-fabric layer. The spacing elements extend on the first side in a collector conduit, and then dip through the core to the second side. On the second side, the spacing elements open into a connecting member that is connected via snap connectors to the fan.